degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Drama Department
The Degrassi Drama Department consists of anyone who is involved in the drama club and school plays at Degrassi Community School. Some of its most controversial plays include Castle Dracula, a violent play performed after the Degrassi 2004 school shooting, and Romeo and Jules, which is a homosexual equivalent of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Members Current *Rasha Zuabi *Lola Pacini Former *Jenna Middleton *Connor DeLaurier *Dave Turner *Adam Torres *Tori Santamaria *Eli Goldsworthy *Becky Baker *Fiona Coyne *Liberty Van Zandt *Heather Poulette *Imogen Moreno *J.T. Yorke *Emma Nelson *Manny Santos *Darcy Edwards *Peter Stone *Chantay Black *Clare Edwards *Anya MacPherson *Danny Van Zandt *Jane Vaughn *Declan Coyne *Alex Nuñez *Toby Isaacs *Craig Manning *Paige Michalchuk *Marco Del Rossi *Nate *Tim *Tristan Milligan *Zig Novak *Winston Chu *Zoë Rivas *Shay Powers *Frankie Hollingsworth *Miles Hollingsworth *Jonah Haak *Grace Cardinal Stage Crew Current Former *Jay Hogart *Anya MacPherson *Declan Coyne *Holly J. Sinclair *Jane Vaughn *Clare Edwards *Jake Martin *Fab Juarez *Arlene Takahashi *Hunter Hollingsworth *Grace Cardinal *Jonah Haak Supervisors Current Unknown Former *Laura Kwan *Daniel Raditch *Daphne Hatzilakos *Archie Simpson *Ms. Dawes List of Plays Castle Dracula (Spring Musical 2005) Crew *J.T. Yorke as Co-Director/Writer *Liberty Van Zandt as Co-Director/Writer Actors *Emma Nelson as Mina Harker, formerly one of the Three Beauties *Nate as Count Dracula *Manny Santos as Lucy Westenra *J.T. Yorke as Van Helsing *Danny Van Zandt as Jonathan Harker *Liberty Van Zandt as One of the Three Beauties *Amy Peters-Hoffman as One of the Three Beauties *Alex Nuñez formerly as One of the Three Beauties *Darcy Edwards formerly as Mina Hamlet (Winter Play 2005) Crew Unknown Actors *Marco Del Rossi as Hamlet *Paige Michalchuk as Ophelia *Craig Manning as Claudius *Toby Isaacs *Tim Space Awakening (Spring Musical 2008) Crew *Declan Coyne as Co-Director/Writer *Jane Vaughn as Co-Director/Writer *Clare Edwards as Propmaster Actors *Jenna Middleton as Deedee *Chantay Black as Tess *Peter Stone as Greg *Jane Vaughn as Tess (Understudy) Unknown Play (Valentine's Play 2011) Crew *Eli Goldsworthy as Crew-Member/Casting Director *Clare Edwards as Propmaster Actors *Fiona Coyne as Leading Female *Adam Torres as Leading Male Love Roulette (Spring Play 2011) Crew *Eli Goldsworthy as Writer/Co-Director *Fiona Coyne as Co-Director Actor *Riley Stavros as Jack *Imogen Moreno as Clara *Fiona Coyne as Clara (Last Minute Understudy) *Eli Goldsworthy as Ari *Chantay Black as Blackjack Dealer *Jake Martin as Fritz/Jack Romeo & Jules (February 2012) Crew *Eli Goldsworthy as Director *Becky Baker as Producer (Quit due to the newfound homosexual theme) *Fiona Coyne as Producer (After Becky quit) *Imogen Moreno as Set Designer *Adam Torres as Stage Manager *Fab as Stage Hand Actors *Tristan Milligan as Jules *Dave Turner as Romeo *Tori Santamaria as The Nurse *Connor DeLaurier as Friar Lawrence *Jenna Middleton as Unknown Captain Who (Spring Musical 2014) Crew *Winston Chu as Writer *Imogen Moreno as Student Advisor/Director *Hunter Hollingsworth and Arlene Takahashi as Set Designers Cast *Winston Chu as Captain Who/Simon Who *Frankie Hollingsworth as Ella Elliot *Zig Novak as Mayor Lucius Geronimo *Shay Powers as Unknown *Zoë Rivas as Ella replacement, briefly I. M. Hope (Winter Play 2016) Crew * Miles Hollingsworth III as Writer and Director * Jonah Haak as Producer and Sound Technician * Grace Cardinal as Producer and Sound Technician Cast * Miles Hollingsworth III as Hero * Lola Pacini as Hope * Rasha Zuabi as Coma Boy Trivia *It is currently unknown which grade Heather Poulette is in. She may have already graduated with the Class of 2011. *Eli Goldsworthy worked on three plays with three different girls: Clare Edwards (Valentine's Play), Fiona Coyne (Love Roulette), and Becky Baker (Romeo & Jules). Gallery Dramaclubshowdown.png|Current club members, Eli and Becky arguing. Screen_Shot_2012-05-29_at_8.10.30_PM.png|Degrassi Drama Club (as of Season 12) DS12ELKAYGAMF.png d r a m a.jpg asdfghj.jpg Th_degrassi_s12_05075.jpg dave tris.jpg sdsdsd.jpg love roulette.jpg extraordinary 1.jpg playprac.jpg space awakening1.jpg space2.jpg romeo jules.png tumblr_lr24kowz8a1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ls21utMgQC1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ls21w4wWZl1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ls21zca6RC1qc1tpr.jpg DramaClub.jpg Category:School clubs Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 14 Category:Factions Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:DNC Season 3